


break the wall, let me fall

by sonorousandloud



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonorousandloud/pseuds/sonorousandloud
Summary: Seungri acts out, Seungri cries and Seungri gets fucked, sometimes all in the same night.





	break the wall, let me fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefaltManifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/gifts).



> A year and 10 months too late, here is that fic I promised you, in none of the three fandoms and pairings we originally talked about. I don't think you'll be too upset though. 
> 
> Hopefully. 
> 
> That Cullen/Iron Bull piece is actually half-written too, so maybe I'll have that for you another year down the road lol.

There are ants crawling under Seungri's skin.  
  
By this point in his idol career, he has practice powering through the feeling. When it happened early on, before and a bit after his debut, Seungri would get distracted enough that he'd mess up during dance practice or while they were recording and get in trouble.  
  
Usually Jiyong snaps at him, and the scolding is sharp enough that it jars him out of the distraction.  
  
Outside of practice, he gets so restless that he'll pester one of the hyungs; Youngbae while he's lifting weights, Daesung while he's cooking, Jiyong while he's writing, Seunghyun while he's watching a movie.  
  
Seungri's good at being annoying. He's the maknae. He whines and complains and acts spoiled. He plays pranks. He jokes too much.

He gets what he wants.  
  
Jiyong's sharp rebukes feel like winning. His lips curl up in satisfaction and his shoulders relax when he can get Jiyong to lash out at him. Youngbae and Seunghyun manhandling him when he pesters them makes his chest feel warm, because it means they’re acknowledging him. Daesung pets him until he calms down and that somehow works too.  
  
Attention. That's what it is. When they're scolding Seungri, it means their mind, their eyes, their focus is on him. But even that only does so much when there are ants crawling under Seungri's skin.  
  
Jerking off helps sometimes.  
  
The others make fun of him for watching so much porn, but they don't understand how it's not enough, never enough.

_hot college girl blasted with cum!! 10:30_

His fingers curl tighter around his cock and he keeps going.  
  
_Petite cutie gets creampied 05:46_  
  
Even as his balls tighten and he starts to cum, he's looking for the next link to click on, finishing his orgasm like completing a task on a checklist, mind already drifting to the next one.  
  
_Step mom catches son masturbating 14:18_  
  
His balls are empty and his dick is chafing, but it's still not enough. The sensations are getting to be too much, but Seungri's still not satisfied. He compartmentalizes, pushes aside the  _too much_ and lets his body follow the motions.

 _Choke fucke_ \- Holy shit.  
  
He finds it. He's lucky enough to happen across it one random day while he's bored and touching himself so he doesn't have to think.  
  
The video is low quality, grainy. The woman is definitely overacting, but Seungri watches a faceless man press his fingers into the gasping woman's throat and he comes so hard he sees stars. Something inside him settles.  
  
Alright then.  
  
The next time they're in Japan for a concert and Seungri's pushing into some woman he found in a club, his fingers find their way to her neck. She doesn't protest, so he lets them press lightly into her throat as he fucks her, just a little bit, enough that she has to breathe deeper. He comes, but he doesn't see stars.  
  
Even if the scandal that followed hadn't happened, it wouldn't have been worth it.  
  
He watches the video again, trying to find the spark. He watches the fingers tighten, the woman gasp, and his cum is splattering across his chest.

He watches the video again. He considers. The next round, he tries pressing on the front of his own throat and his cock throbs.

Seungri is briefly ecstatic, but even though squeezing his own throat brings him hurtling to the edge, it doesn’t quite push him off.

He tries a few times, even waiting a couple days between attempts, but Seungri always stops too soon and it's just never enough.

There are ants crawling under Seungri's skin.  
  
Performing always helps. Kind of. It is what he’s looking for, the heat and the attention.  
  
The audience is watching him. Their eyes and thoughts are on him. The lights are on him.  
  
But only during his parts, of course.

Seungri has to share the stage, and it’s just like when he tries to choke himself. He’s brought so close to the edge, but he’s stopped before he can crest that wave, so it's never as fulfilling as Seungri hopes.

He doesn’t know what to do, so he lives with it. Seungri acts out against his hyungs. He grabs any opportunity he can to do more, garner more attention, get people looking at and talking about him. He tries not to think about how long this will last.  
  
There are ants crawling under Seungri's skin. Choking himself isn’t working. He definitely won’t be choking anyone else again. Performing works as well as slapping a thin piece of gauze on a giant, raw wound.

Seungri wants to scream or scratch the ants out from under his skin, but instead he's just irritable with everyone else.

He steps too wide during rehearsal and Jiyong lets him know. Seungri doesn't say anything, but he flashes a dark glare at Jiyong before correcting himself. He knows the disproportionate level of anger he's showing has confused Jiyong, but he's too buried in the feeling to try and smooth things over.  
  
After practice, Jiyong tries to talk to him. Hyung puts a hand on his shoulder, and Seungri shrugs it off and leaves.

Daesung brings him a bag of his favorite potato chips. Seungri ignores him. Daesung waves the bag in front of his face. Seungri ignores him again, and he can see the hurt on Daesung’s face. It feels briefly satisfying, but then his mood drops again almost immediately and he feels like shit.

It all comes to a head the night of one of their concerts. One of the stylist noonas accidentally tugs too hard at his hair. Seungri snaps at her to watch it and she quickly pulls away, stuttering out an apology.  
  
Youngbae grabs Seungri by the neck and pushes him into a bow, telling him to apologize. For just a moment, it feels like a massive weight slides off his shoulders and the apology flows easily from his mouth.  
  
When he stands back up straight, he catches Jiyong watching him carefully, something considering in his gaze. It makes Seungri feel hot under the collar.  
  
He mumbles a throwaway line about just being tired and promising to be nicer to a question from Youngbae that he only half hears. He hopes he actually answered the question. Youngbae doesn’t give him a weird look, so he assumes he guessed right.  
  
The whole time Seungri's eyes remain locked with Jiyong's, and the ants under his skin are still there but have noticeably calmed. Seungri can feel something building up. He doesn’t know what, but it’s there, and all he can do is trust his instincts and hope things turn out favorably for him.  
  
After the concert, the five of them are back in the hotel lobby about to split up, when Jiyong grabs his elbow and tugs him back before he can join the other three in the elevator.  
  
Seungri turns and frowns at Jiyong when he doesn't let go.  
  
"What's the matter, hyung?"  
  
Jiyong looks like a predator about to make a kill, with his heavy-lidded eyes. His hair is mussed, stray strands clinging to his temples with the sweat generated from performing under hot stage lights for more than an hour.

His lips curve in that smirk of his that makes it impossible for anyone to look away from his mouth or not imagine the dirty things it can do.

Or maybe that’s just Seungri. 

His eyes drift back up to Jiyong’s and the moment holds for one second, two. But, helplessly, his eyes flicker back down to Jiyong's mouth and the smirk widens because it means Seungri's caught.  
  
"Nothing's the matter," Jiyong hums, voice low and a little hoarse from their performance. He pulls Seungri in closer with the hand on his elbow and leans in so his lips almost brush Seungri's ear. Seungri's next breath comes out a little shaky.  
  
"I just noticed you seem a little restless, like you have energy to burn, Seungri," Jiyong murmurs. "And I think I can help you out with that."  
  
The hand that isn't still holding his elbow presses against Seungri's chest, and Seungri knows Jiyong can feel the rapid beat of his heart. Jiyong's hand trails up to Seungri's collarbone before sliding further up to cup his jaw. He barely holds back a moan as Jiyong's hand brushes past his neck.  
  
Gently, Jiyong turns Seungri's face so that his lips trace his cheek until they're face to face and Seungri can feel Jiyong's breath on his lips.  
  
"Come to my room."

It’s not an order, even if it is phrased like one. The air around them is charged and heavy. Seungri feels like if he even blinks, static electricity will come racing through him. But Jiyong’s waiting for a response, which means Seungri has to do something, even if that something is pulling away and shaking his head.

After a long pause, the "yes" comes out of Seungri in a breathless rush.  
  
Everything feels sharper to Seungri as they take the elevator, walk down the hall and enter Jiyong's suite. For once, his mind is completely blank and he can’t feel the ants at all.  
  
Jiyong guides him to the living room. With hands on Seungri's shoulders, Jiyong places Seungri exactly where he wants him, a couple feet away facing the couch.  
  
Seungri can't tell you what it is, but he feels the shift in Jiyong once he's satisfied with where Seungri has been placed. The atmosphere, which had relaxed a little after Seungri said yes, is charged back up.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy today, haven't you, maknae?"  
  
Jiyong's fingers grip his chin tight so Seungri can't look away.  
  
"We're keeping it simple. You want to stop, you say 'stop,'" Jiyong says firmly. "You want me to slow down, you say so. There is no penalty, no punishment for asking me to slow or stop. Understood?"  
  
Seungri nods. Jiyong's eyes narrow.  
  
"Repeat what I said." His voice is unwavering.  
  
Seungri opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He has to swallow a couple times before he can manage a clear "I won't get in trouble if I say stop or slow down."  
  
"Again."  
  
This time it comes immediately.  
  
"Good." Jiyong releases Seungri's chin and steps back. He settles on the sofa and lets his legs spread enough that Seungri's eyes are drawn straight to the visible bulge in Jiyong's tight pants. "Get on your knees and take your shirt off. Slowly."

Seungri doesn't even hesitate.

Jiyong smiles at his obedience, runs his hand through Seungri's hair and then settles back down.  
  
Seungri feels so warm. He knows he wants this feeling to continue, so he moves his fingers to his next button.  
  
His fingers fumble when he hears the door open behind him and glances back to see Seunghyun closing the door behind him.  
  
He tenses a little. He knows there's something between his two hyungs, but they've never verbalized in front of him what that something is. The devout Daesung and Youngbae don't want to acknowledge it, and Seunghyun and Jiyong are discreet enough that they don't have to. Seungri knows it's there. The hyungs are a little less careful around him, and there are lingering glances and possesive gropes that are hard to ignore. He wonders if there's about to be an argument.  
  
But Seunghyun's dark eyes just drag their way down Seungri's body and his half-unbuttoned shirt as he takes a seat next to Jiyong, slipping an arm around Jiyong's shoulders and nuzzling into his ear.  
  
Jiyong's foot under his chin reminds him of where he should be looking.  
  
"I didn't ask you to stop, did I?"  
  
Seungri's eyes dart to Seunghyun, slightly unsure.  
  
Seunghyun smirks at him.  
  
"It's still Seunghyun, isn't it? Does it matter which Seunghyun Jiyong plays with?" Seunghyun teases.  
  
He presses a light kiss to Jiyong's temple.  
  
"And I can't begrudge the leader giving our precious maknae what he needs." Seunghyun's smirk widens as Seungri's ears turn pink.  
  
"Now, I believe you were in the middle of something," he says pointedly.  
  
Seungri wants to protest the unexpected audience, but it feels heady, having two of his hyungs watching as he strips. In his head, he can admit to himself he doesn't want Seunghyun to leave. He knows the word that will stop what's happening, and he doesn't want to say it.  
  
He thinks Jiyong notices his uncertainty though because he leans forward and asks, "Do you want Seunghyun here? No penalty either way."  
  
Cheeks pink, fingers fiddling with his shirt buttons, Seungri nods. The seriousness in Jiyong's face fades and he grins cheekily at Seungri.  
  
"Then beg him to stay."  
  
"I-" Seungri starts then stops. He can feel his face burning and his head is so foggy.  
  
Seunghyun hums disappointedly and shifts like he's about to leave.  
  
"Please!" Seunghyun settles back down. "Hyung, please, stay."  
  
Jiyong purses his lips.  
  
"Not good enough." Each of Jiyong's words feels like a dagger in Seungri's chest. "Convince him. Convince me. What's in it for us if he stays?"  
  
Seungri feels desperate as he begs, "I am. I'm here. Isn't that enough?"  
  
He doesn't wait for a response. Seungri gets onto all fours and arches his back like a fucking cat in heat. From the way his hyungs are devouring his body with their eyes, he knows he looks good. It makes the words tumble out even easier, and he doesn't stop to think, he just says the first things to pop into his head.  
  
"I want you so bad. My body's so hot for you. I feel like I'll die if you leave and I can't have your eyes on me."  
  
Seungri feels a bit more control return to him as he speaks. What is wrong with him? This shyness isn’t him. Seungri is normally shameless. He's a showman. He knows how to play to the audience. He just needs to give them what he knows they want.  
  
He bites his bottom lip and looks at his hyungs. He pulls out his trump card.  
  
"Please, oppa," Seungri says imploringly. "Please stay?"  
  
Seunghyun lets out a low whistle.  
  
"Damn, baby. You really do want it bad, don't you?"  
  
Seungri nods eagerly.  
  
"Well, how can I say no when you ask me to stay so sweetly?" Seunghyun says.  
  
Jiyong leans forward again and pulls Seungri into messy kiss. It's hot and wet and makes him want so much more. Jiyong's tongue curls around his and strokes the roof of his mouth. He probably looks ridiculous but Seungri is left panting unsteadily into Jiyong's kiss as he's swept away by the tidal wave that is Kwon Jiyong, hardly able to think enough to respond skillfully.  
  
Jiyong rips his mouth away, grips Seungri's hair tight and murmurs, smooth and low, "By the end of this, you're not going to remember your own name."  
  
Seungri's cock throbs. He thinks he could come like this, consumed by Hurricane Jiyong, but Jiyong pulls away.  
  
He tucks himself back against Seunghyun.  
  
"Keep going," Jiyong orders. Seungri's hands rush to obey.  
  
Seunghyun's and Jiyong's gazes drink in each inch of his body as it's revealed. Seungri feels like he does when he's on stage and the audience is staring at him, screaming his name, but this time the feeling isn’t cut short because he’s finished his verse.  
  
Seungri doesn't know how many seconds have inched by when his shirt finally drops to the floor. He kneels there as Jiyong and Seunghyun take in the view, waiting for his next order.  
  
"Take your cock out of your pants. Leave it out. Don't touch it more than necessary." Seungri obeys and almost misses the next order, thrown out so casually it almost seems like an afterthought. "Oh, and don't you dare come until I tell you to or you'll regret it."  
  
Seungri shivers. It's tempting to disobey and see what punishment he'll get. But for now he obeys, opens his fly and lets his hard cock hang out.  
  
"Good," Jiyong purrs. "Now put your hands behind your head. Lock your fingers together. Arch your back. And wait. I want to take a good long look."

As Seungri poses, Seunghyun’s languidly palming his cock through his pants, with no obvious desire to hurry things along.

“God, look at him, Jiyong,” Seunghyun groans out.

This is what drives Seungri. It’s how he pushes himself through grueling practices and what keeps his mind constantly on the next project he can do, the next investment he can make.

He’s one of the most well-known idols in Korea, and the attention he gets from doing what he does? That’s what makes everything worth it.

In this moment, with his near-naked body on display for his hyungs, who aren’t looking away for a second, the ants under Seungri’s skin have finally been cleared away. It makes obeying Jiyong as easy as breathing, when normally Seungri is quick to talk back.

“Play with yourself for me,” Jiyong orders next.

Seungri’s hands go to his cock first, of course. He strokes from the base up, tightening around the head. His other hand slides down to his balls, rolling them in his palm.

This order is an easy one for Seungri, whose favorite thing to do in his free time is touch himself. He doesn’t need to think, he can just do.

Because he’s working off muscle memory rather than any kind of plan, he falls into some of his more recently developed habits. He continues to stroke his cock slowly with one hand, drawing it out since he knows he won’t be allowed to come anytime soon. He slides his other hand up his abs, tweaking his nipples on the way.

His hand runs through his own hair, tugging on it a bit. His hand moves to his neck, squeezing at the same time he squeezes his cock.

Seungri didn’t notice it happening but his eyes have fallen shut. He quickly opens them, and he can’t stop the desperate moan leaving his mouth when he sees the burning want on Jiyong’s and Seunghyun’s faces.

 _Oh_ , he thinks. It’s possible that Seungri might have surprised them with the choking. He had been the one choking the girl in his scandal after all, and not the other way around.

Well, Seungri has always loved pushing boundaries.

He licks his lips and arches a brow at Jiyong in challenge. Lucky for Seungri, Jiyong has never been one to back down from a challenge.

Jiyong takes his own cock out of his pants and gestures toward it.

“Come over here and suck it like the needy cockslut you are, maknae,” he orders.

Seungri crawls forward until he’s kneeling between Jiyong’s thighs. He braces one hand on the couch and the other curls around the base of Jiyong’s hard cock. He licks along the shaft and presses messy, open-mouthed kisses to the tip.

Jiyong’s hands slide into his hair and grip lightly, guiding Seungri’s mouth onto his cock and down.

“Slap my leg if you want out,” Jiyong warns him.

He almost wants to protest the guidance. Judging from Jiyong’s moans and thrusting hips, he had been doing just fine on his own.

Then he feels Seunghyun pressing kisses across his shoulders and the back of his neck while a slick finger probes at his asshole.

He hadn’t noticed Seunghyun leaving the couch and kneeling behind him.

By the time Seunghyun has three fingers in him, rubbing Seungri’s prostate on only every third stroke, Seungri is grateful for Jiyong’s hands on his head, because he wouldn’t be able to keep up otherwise.

Seunghyun pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. Seungri can feel the head of it pressing against his rim, pushing in. He’s not even bothering to suck at this point, just letting Jiyong thrust in and out of his open mouth as Seunghyun fills him up inch by inch.

It’s so good that Seungri feels a couple of tears prick at the corners of eyes. Then, just as Seunghyun stats to bottom out, Jiyong pushes his cock into Seungri’s mouth so that his cockhead touches the back of Seungri’s throat and clamps down on Seungri’s nose so he can’t breathe.

Seungri gasps and then gags on Jiyong’s cock. His hand shoots down to grip the base of his own cock so he doesn’t come right then and there and ruin everything. _This_. This is what Seungri was missing when he tried choking himself, what he was looking for when he tried choking that woman in Japan.

Jiyong lets go of his nose, and Seungri looks up at Jiyong, who has his head tilted questioningly at Seungri.

He pulls Seungri off his cock so that Seungri has a chance to speak if he wants to.

“Okay?” Jiyong asks. Seunghyun isn’t moving either.

A dopey grin spreads its way across Seungri’s face, and he manages to get out a dreamy “Do that again, please.”

Jiyong grins back at him and puts pointed pressure on the back of Seungri’s head. Seungri gets the hint and goes back to getting his mouth fucked.

Seunghyun starts to move, slowly at first and then picking up the pace.

Seungri can hear and feel Seunghyun’s balls slapping his ass as he gets fucked hard. Seunghyun has one hand pulling Seungri’s hips toward him, the other pressing on his lower back. It’s a delicious angle, and soon Seunghyun is slamming into him hard enough that Jiyong’s cock jabs into his throat with each thrust. Jiyong barely even has to guide his head anymore.

Jiyong starts clamping his nose shut again at inconsistent intervals so Seungri can’t predict it. He can feel himself getting lightheaded, not from a lack of air because Jiyong is careful not to block his airflow for too long, but from the overwhelming pleasure.

Seungri can’t do anything but ride the wave and hope his head stays above the water somehow.

And clutch the base of his cock so he doesn’t come before Jiyong says he can.

Even still, he can feel the pressure building in his balls. Seungri squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his ass around Seunghyun’s cock, but that just makes it worse because Seunghyun groans into Seungri’s shoulder and fucks harder.

Seungri can feel tears in his eyes again, this time a much more serious threat as he struggles not to come.

“You’re so beautiful, Seungri,” Jiyong says then, because his life’s purpose is obviously to make everything harder than it needs to be for Seungri, pun totally intended. “Look at you, taking my cock and Seunghyun’s so well. Fucking gorgeous. I should record this and broadcast it on the screens during our next concert. What a show that would be, right? Or maybe I should just bend you over and take you right there on stage for all our fans to watch.”

Seungri yanks his head away from Jiyong’s cock and presses his face into Jiyong’s thigh, letting out a sobbing moan, his body shivering its way through a dry orgasm. Jiyong strokes his head through it.

Seungri’s not sure if this violates Jiyong’s rule or not, unable to find it in himself to care at the moment. Seunghyun continues to fuck in and out of him, though his pace has slowed down to a languid roll of his hips.

Blinking tears away, Seungri draws in a few shaky breaths and then looks up at Jiyong.

“Am I in trouble?” he mumbles.

Jiyong hums, not committing to anything. “Let me see.”

Seungri straightens and leans back against Seunghyun to put himself on display for Jiyong. The new angle makes him sink down onto Seunghyun’s cock, and it feels like it’s gone even deeper.

Seungri’s cock is still hard, and there’s no cum decorating his body. Jiyong gives him a pleased smile.

“I could see how much effort you were putting into holding back for me, so no punishment for you this time,” he says. Seungri flushes from the praise. He’s about to lean back forward to continue sucking on Jiyong’s cock, but a hand on his forehead holds him back.

“I think I want a turn with that ass of yours, Riri,” Jiyong says. “Why don’t you sit on my lap and give my cock a good ride?”

It’s definitely an order, and Seungri is happy to obey. He straddles Jiyong’s lap, facing Seunghyun and lowers himself onto Jiyong’s cock.

After he adjusts, he starts lifting his hips and dropping them back down, trying to recreate that fast pace that Seunghyun had been fucking him at before.

Because he’s facing Seunghyun, he can see his hyung stand up and guide his cock toward Seungri’s mouth. Seungri obediently opens his mouth when Seunghyun taps the head of his cock against his lips.

Seungri is just starting to find his rhythm when Jiyong shifts his hips so that the angle changes and suddenly each bounce presses the head of Jiyong’s cock against Seungri’s prostate.

He moans around Seunghyun’s cock and, in his distraction, lets his teeth scrape the shaft of Seunghyun’s cock. Seunghyun curses and then thrusts into Seungri’s mouth once, twice, maybe half a dozen more times.

Just before he comes, he pulls out so Seungri gets the warm splashes of cum straight to his face, across the bridge of his nose and on his lips.

Seunghyun reaches a hand out and smears the cum across Seungri’s face, rubbing it into his skin.

“God, Jiyong,” Seunghyun groans. “If only you could see his face all covered in cum. He looks like the slut we all know he is.”

Seungri shivers at Seunghyun’s words and clenches around Jiyong’s cock. Jiyong moans and grips Seungri’s hips tight.

After taking a moment to regain control, Jiyong nudges him off and gets Seungri to lay on his back on the couch, spreading Seungri’s legs so he can get between them and push back into him.

Jiyong’s eyes roam Seungri’s cum-splattered face, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“You’ve been so good for us,” Jiyong says as he rubs a hand along Seungri’s thigh. Seunghyun is sprawled out in one of the nearby armchairs, happy to just watch now that he’s come. “It’s almost your turn, but remember, you can still only come when I say so.”

Seungri nods.

“Start stroking yourself again.”

Seungri starts pumping his cock. He keeps his eyes locked on Jiyong as he does so, and the way Jiyong watches him makes each stroke feel sweeter.

Jiyong continues to fuck into him, and Seungri has no idea how Jiyong expects him to hold back from coming much longer.

Then Jiyong covers Seungri’s mouth with one hand and clamps his nose shut with the other, and Seungri really doesn’t know how Jiyong can expect him not to come.

He doesn’t, but it’s close.

Seungri can’t predict when Jiyong is going to clamp his nose shut or for how long. He can’t think, just lets himself feel, and he finds himself hurtling toward the edge.

Jiyong takes his hand off Seungri’s mouth for a moment and Seungri gasps out, “Please, hyung, please can I come?”

“Not yet,” Jiyong’s voice is as unyielding as it is during practice and someone is getting a move or a note wrong.

Something else is building up in his chest the more he tries to stave off his orgasm.

Lather, rinse, repeat. Seungri’s breath is cut off, he begs to come, and he’s denied again.

“Please,” Seungri begs. Jiyong doesn’t bother responding.

The tightness in Seungri’s chest shatters and suddenly he’s crying, tears streaking down his cheeks and mixing through Seunghyun’s cum, which is still smeared across his cheeks and mouth.

Seungri doesn’t even know what he’s saying, he just knows that he’s sobbing out words, probably continuing to beg, even as Jiyong keeps thrusting into him.

That’s when Jiyong braces his hands on either side of Seungri’s head, shoves deep into him and whispers in his ear, “Now you can come.”

Seungri definitely blacks out.

When he blinks back into awareness, Jiyong has pulled out of him and is kneeling up, stroking his cock.

With a low moan, Jiyong comes onto Seungri’s chest, where Seungri’s own cum has already decorated his body.

Seungri can’t keep track of how much time is passing. He just feels happy and floaty. He briefly registers Seunghyun coming over with a damp towel and wiping him and Jiyong off.

Jiyong and Seunghyun then nudge and cajole him into somehow standing up and making his way to the bed.

Tucked in and curled up between his hyungs, Seungri finally finds the energy to speak.

“I hope you realize I’m going to act even more spoiled if this is what acting out gets me.”

Seunghyun just chuckles in response. Jiyong rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow, smacking Seungri with it.

“Just go to sleep, maknae.”

Seungri smiles and closes his eyes. He could obey one last order tonight.

He'd just have to do something especially bratty tomorrow so they don't get used to it.


End file.
